Vierzehn
|Ability= We are Many Heinrich’s primary offensive ability, this has him essentially bringing forth the thousands of demons within himself at once. There are three variations of this and can be used interchangeably, and although their cooldowns are separate, they all have their separate limitations. Mind Able to quickly create energy swords within 5m of himself, these blades can be launched in any direction. Created able to deal 5kN in damage, they move at 50m/s, and he can create up to 5 per turn, though they shatter when they make an impact, regardless of whether or not they actually did damage. He can increase their damage in 5kN increments, however, with the speed lowering by 10m/s for every increment, though the durability doesn’t change. This maxes at 20kN, meaning that: *Stage 1: 5kN damage, 50m/s, 3 a turn *Stage 2: 10kN damage, 40m/s, 2 a turn *Stage 3: 15kN damage, 30m/s, 1 a turn *Stage 4: 20kN damage, 20m/s, 1 turn cooldown Body Able to summon translucent body-doubles of himself, these doubles will use himself as the point of origin, launch outwards, primed to strike, before swinging once they’ve reached a certain point. After swinging, they dissipate into nothingness, though they can be stopped by dealing enough damage before they reach their destination. He can only use 2 of these a turn, max, and they cannot change directions after being launched. They move at 10m/s, strike at 12.5kN, have a durability of 20kN initially, and slowly get weak the farther they travel from Heinrich, though they inversely get faster, meaning: *Within 10m: 10m/s 12.5kN strike, 20kN durability *Within 15m: 20m/s, 10kN strike, 15kN durability *Within 20m: 30m/s, 7.5kN strike, 10kN durability *Within 25m: 40m/s, 5kN strike, 5kN durability At any distance after 25m/, they dissipate automatically. Soul Summoning an invisible and intangible sword, Heinrich is able to choose how far away the slashes from this blade are from himself upon swinging. Its range is 20m, and the shape of the slash follows the motion of his swing. Dealing 20kN on a hit, it’s damage falls off at 1kN a metre, and its speed is the same speed as his swing. The biggest weakness is the fact that the slashes appear a full second after the swing, giving anyone with fast enough movement/reaction times the chance to dodge it. This doesn’t work on physical objects nor does it work on living beings. Instead, it only works on magical attacks, constructs, and beings, as well as the ‘being’ of a person. In layman’s terms, he won't break things or leave sounds on those who are hit by this, but it will still do damage as if it hit them. The slash is a bright luminescent blue and can be seen even in the light. |PactCatalyst=Through methods he himself isn’t even sure, he’s managed to summon the entirety of Legion, the amalgamation of 5,000 demons at once. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve instantly become a mindless husk of a person, a feral Berserker, as every single demon’s requests combined would consume him. Luckily, however, there are three primary “heads” to Legion and have managed to silence the rest, in return for their favours being granted. Notoria: “Well, that’s simple~! All I ask is that, whenever you get into battle, I take your emotions. I’ve always wanted to know what the thrill of combat feels like first hand.” Almadel: “What do I want? Heh. Should Legion’s voices ever become too much to handle, I’m taking over your body until you regain control again. I’m their ruler, and they should know that.” Paulina: “Hmm? Oh jeez, I guess I never thought about that. If I had to throw something out... uh... I want your SOUL! No no, I’m kidding, calm down! I just want your eyes, and the ability to take your sight for myself whenever I want. }}